


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No Romance, based off of a song, but it's very platonic, dark is a demon, dubcon, marvin is a failed magician, there's a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Marvin is desperate. Every attempt he has made to become a famous magician has failed. Then a man walks into his life and offers him everything he could ever want. Marvin knows there's more to the deal than meets the eye but how could he possibly refuse?





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Natewantstobattle's newest song, Phantom. I love it so much and it gives off such good Dark and Marvin vibes.  
> This turned out a lot darker than I was planning but I'm kind of happy about that. I've never really been able to write something dark successfully so I'm pretty pleased with how this came out. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it!

“You can’t go on stage again.” Marvin’s chest tightened at the words. “You’re just not worth showing. I have gotten more complaints about your tickets than any other act we’ve shown here. Ever! We have to let you go.”

“But I’ve learned a new trick!” Marvin interrupted, “They’ll love this one, I promise.”

“That’s what you’ve said about the last three.” The owner rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, “Just face it, kid. You’re not a magician. At the rate you’re going, you’re never going to be. Go get a real job and stop living in this dream world of yours.”

Marvin felt like crying. He stumbled from the man’s office. This had been his last chance to become famous. Everywhere else had turned him away, giving him the same lecture he had just heard. He really couldn’t blame them though. He knew he was mediocre. His tricks were old and his technique was boring. Sometimes, even he didn’t want to be at his shows. 

He sighed and kicked at a can on the ground, not bothering to watch it as it rolled across the ground. It just proved that his mother had always been right. Fame was never meant for him. 

A light suddenly lit up the dim hallway, distracting him from his thoughts. He paused and looked up, his eyes widening at the sight. The kicked can rested against a door that had been pushed ajar, a flickering red and blue light coming from the crack. He squinted at it. He couldn’t remember that door being here last time he came through. 

He stepped closer and the light got brighter. Against his better judgment, he walked fully into the room. In the center sat a book. It was old and tattered, the cover and several pages barely attached. He flipped through it carefully, his eyes widening at the hundreds of spells hidden within.

He couldn’t believe it. In his hands was a book of magic, real magic. He had heard of magicians who could cast the ancient spells and make things appear from thin air. But he had never believed those stories. Until now.

Excitement filled him and he opened to a random page, looking over the spell before trying it. Sparks flew from his fingers. He grinned and tried out a few more, jumping with glee when each one worked. With these spells and a little practice, he could finally achieve his dream. He swiped the book from the table and ran for the door. A soft voice stopped him.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Marvin froze. The voice was almost gentle but there was a cold hint to it that sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. He turned around to find a man in a suit standing behind the table. He had a black cane in his hand, the tip of it dressed in silver.

“I believe that belongs to me. I would greatly appreciate it if you gave it back.”

The man’s tone told Marvin that he didn’t have a choice. Slowly, he walked back to the table and set the book down, never letting his gaze leave the man’s dead eyes.  
He gave Marvin a close-lipped smile and adjusted his hold on the cane, taking a seat in a chair that Marvin didn’t remember seeing before. “Good decision, boy. Go ahead and take a seat.” Marvin opened his mouth to refuse but the man flicked his wrist and Marvin found himself seated before a word could leave his mouth. The man’s smile widened. “Now tell me, why were you trying to steal my book?”

Marvin fidgeted. Somehow, he knew the man would know if he was lying. “I want to use it to become a famous magician.”

The man looked him up and down, a single eyebrow rising, “You’ll need more than a few measly spells to get that.”

Marvin slumped forward slightly, his hope slowly disappearing. “I know. I’m not made for fame. But with that book, I could be! Please, just let me borrow it for a few days. I’ll practice a bit and then they won’t be able to refuse my show!”

The man’s smile turned into a grin with too many teeth, “Or we can make a deal and you can put on a show so perfect, no one will be able to forget you.”

Marvin couldn’t resist. “No one will be able to forget me? Is that possible?”

“With my help, it is. I’ll just need your signature.” The man purred, holding out a sheet of paper with a pen. “Sign at the bottom and the show will be yours.”

Marvin knew it was a bad idea. There was obviously some kind of trick to this but… he had tried so hard, for so many years. All his life he had wanted what this man was offering him. He looked up at the man, meeting his eyes. “Can I at least know your name?”

The man’s expression didn’t change. In fact, Marvin swore his grin got bigger. “They call me Dark.”

“And you promise that this will get me famous, Dark?”

“You won’t even know what to do with all your fangirls.”

Marvin glanced over the paper, skimming over the small text before taking a deep breath and signing his name. A chill ran through the room.

Dark snatched the paper from his hands, his laughter echoing around the room. “Break a leg, kid.”

Marvin blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was alone.

For the next several weeks, everything went Marvin’s way. Every show was perfect, just like Dark said. Not one seat was left empty, not one trick left undone. The people loved him and he basked in the attention.

This is what he had wanted all his life. The adoration of hundreds. The exhilaration of getting on stage to the cheers of the audience. Finally, he had achieved his dream.

Then, one night, the glory ended. He stepped into his apartment after an especially good show and threw his mask onto the couch. A flash of movement caught his eye.

Dark was sitting in his living room, the cat mask held in one hand while the other clasped around the cane. His eyes were red. He stood from his place, still looking at the mask thoughtfully. “How have you enjoyed your fame, boy? Is it everything you’ve ever dreamed?”

Marvin watched him carefully, “Yeah, it is. But what does it matter to you?”

Dark chuckled, tossing the mask to the side. It hit the floor and shattered. “Did you already forget our deal? How naïve of you. You thought I wouldn’t come to collect my payment? After everything I did for you?”

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about. What payment?”

Dark’s laughter echoed through the room, a loud ringing accompanying it. “You didn’t read the contract! How dumb you are. No matter. You still signed.”

Trepidation filled Marvin. He remembered glancing over the paper, not taking in any of the information it held. Then he remembered the scratch of the pen as he scrawled his name. 

Dark took a step toward him.

He scrambled back, “Wait! Let’s talk about this! I’m sure we can figure something out! Do you want money? You can have half of my earnings!”

“I have no need for your money,” Dark spat, “I want something a little more… personal.”

Marvin tried to scramble farther away but slipped and fell, his back slamming onto the hard floor with a painful thud.

Dark was on him before he could even think of moving. He gasped as the man put his full weight on him, sitting on his hips and leaning over him, “I only want a kiss, boy. What do you say? One kiss and then I’ll leave you alone forever.”

Marvin stopped struggling. He looked up at Dark, at his red eyes and black hair. “Only a kiss? And then you leave and I continue living my life like none of this ever happened?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Dark murmured, adjusting so he was leaning on his elbows, his face mere centimeters from Marvin’s, “But yes. I’ll leave and you’ll forget all about me.”

Marvin nodded, “Fine. Just hurry and get it over with.”

Immediately, Dark was closing the gap. His lips were soft against Marvin’s. He moved his hands into Marvin’s hair, massaging his scalp as their lips moved together. He swiped his tongue along Marvin’s lower lip, pulling at his hair at the same time. Marvin gasped. Dark smiled against him, his tongue sneaking into Marvin’s mouth. 

Then Marvin felt it, the pull on his energy as the kiss became more heated. He tried to pull away, breaking away long enough to ask, “What are you doing?” but Dark only growled, fisting his fingers in his hair and holding his head in place. 

Marvin moaned quietly, his worries quickly disappearing to the back of his mind in favor of the kiss.

Eventually, Dark pulled away to breathe. He pushed off of Marvin, standing and straightening out his suit. Marvin looked up at him in a daze. He smiled down at the magician, the look absolutely terrifying, “You should have read the contract, boy. Too bad you’re never going to get the chance to learn.”

Marvin tried to reply but he couldn’t get words to leave his mouth. He attempted to push himself up but his body didn’t move. He looked down at himself, his mouth opening in silent horror. What skin he could see from his vantage point was old and wrinkled. Underneath it, he could see the blue tint of death. Realization hit and he felt sick. He was dead.

He looked back up at Dark, still trying to get sound to leave his lifeless body.

Dark shook his head pitifully, “A demon needs souls to survive. Lucky for us there are idiots like you out there more than willing to sell them to us.” He looked at his empty wrist thoughtfully before returning his cold gaze to Marvin, “I’m afraid I have to go. But don’t worry. Your spirit will disappear shortly. And you’ll forget any of this happened. You’ll just float along, happily oblivious to all of existence except for your own. I think you’ll like it.”

He grinned down at Marvin in farewell, then he disappeared.

Marvin stared at the spot the demon had been standing. He wanted to cry but had no eyes to shed tears with. He stayed like that for several minutes, the silence of his own thoughts already beginning to echo in his head. And then, there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any burning questions, suggestions, or prompts? Feel free to leave them here or at my tumblr, theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com


End file.
